


Wildest Dreams

by spicycrispysalmon



Series: Authan Anthem [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: They knew the end is near, but nothing could stop them.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethanhuwunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanhuwunt/gifts), [Gillian_007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/gifts).



_**He said "let's get out of this town**_  
_**Drive out of the city, away from the crowd"**_  
_**I thought heaven can't help me now**_  
_**Nothing lasts forever but this is gonna take me down**_

Ethan stared at the window, watching the wrecked buildings as the car took them away from the town.  
August said they deserve a break, it had been a busy month for them  
The meetings, the wars, and the agendas had been keeping them away from each other  
But somehow they'd still make it to enjoy some time with each other, even when it's just long drives or walks  
Ethan can't say no to those rare moments. He squeezed his lover's hand as if the world could tear them apart if he let it go.

 _ **I said "no one has to know what we do"**_  
_**His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room**_  
_**And his voice is a familiar sound**_  
_**Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now**_

"You know they're gonna turn their backs against you if they know about us," Ethan mumbled on August's chest as he stared at their clothes on the floor.  
August hummed lazily and ran his fingers through the older man's soft hair, "... And you know they wouldn't stand a chance against us."  
There was a long pause before Ethan started to giggle softly.  
August swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

 _ **He's so tall and handsome as hell**_  
_**He's so bad but he does it so well**_  
_**I can see the end as it begins**_  
_**My one condition is**_

Ethan sighed in relief and took August's hand after the taller man fired a shot at the man in front of him.  
He let August picked him up and patched his wounds  
He rubbed August's scarred face before he fluttered his eyelashes into unconsciousness  
He can feel August held his hand through the way home

 _ **Say you'll remember me**_  
_**Standing in a nice suit**_  
_**Staring at the sunset, babe**_  
_**Red lips and rosy cheeks**_  
_**Say you'll see me again**_  
_**Even if it's just in your wildest dreams**_

August leaned his back on the chair and watched the sunset -- or Ethan who stared at the sunset  
He loved how the light captured his lover's silhouette, how his green eyes lit up in excitement as the sun went down, appreciating a little beauty between the city ruins  
He kept staring at his lover shamelessly even when the older man walked up to him  
He curled his lips to a sly grin as he noticed the tint blush on Ethan's face, he cupped his lover's face and pulled him into a deep kiss  
He tried to keep this moment in his mind as hard as he could, he knew these memories would be the only thing that could break his fall someday

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my uncle for introducing me to Travis Atreo and his Taylor Swift covers.
> 
> Also, this work is unbeta'd and I wrote half of this at the hospital with side glances from an old lady beside me. So, I'm sorry if there's a grammar error uwu


End file.
